Proactive Problem Solving
by Not an Eldritch Horror
Summary: Have you ever thought the characters in Harry Potter were a bit... Passive? What would happen if someone with the will and means to go on the offensive was introduced to the problem?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans. Of course, you already knew that.

**Set shortly after the TriWiz and Voldies resurrection: **

Robin and Raven sat in the office across from Harry and the old man. Having just received a briefing on the situation, both suspected they knew what the other was thinking.

'_Not impressed'_

Robin was the first to speak up, his words summing up what his partner was thinking quite well "So, let me get this strait. The second in command of this terrorist organization, Malfoy, and a number of their inner circle are known to you. You know who they are, where they live, what their day jobs are. You've possessed this information for 15-20 years, since before the end of the last war... And you've never done anything about them? Why?"

Harry was simply frustrated by the words. He'd love to have done something about them. He would have if he could, he simply didn't have the means or the freedom to strike out on his own. He often wondered why others, who did have the means, didn't.

Raven could taste Dumbledores emotions. A mixture of indignation and condescension. Clearly, he did not think his actions should be questioned like this, and did not think these questions had any merit. She knew he was going to dismiss or excuse Robins words as ignorance and inexperience before he even spoke.

"Ah, Robin my boy, you must understand. We have done what we could, but the Dark are not so easily defeated I am afraid. Lucius Malfoy was, in fact, caught and tried for his crimes. Regrettably, he was-"

"Yes, yes. the 'Imperitus Defence'. It is common knowledge. It is also common knowledge that it's a load of crap. It's common knowledge that he bribed his way out of a conviction. And it is a common _joke_ that he effectively _owns_ your minister." They had no intention of going into this situation blind. A couple sets of non-descrip robes and a little make-up to give Raven some colour, and the two were ready to hit the streets. It wasn't hard. They just spent the day wandering Diagon Alley and a few of the hidden ghettos like Holly-Head and Chudley. Do a little browsing, chat to some shop-keepers. Sit down in a few pubs and cafes, start a conversation with some locals. People love to gossip, it's universal, no matter the country or if they're magical or not. It only took them a few hours to learn everything the general public knew about current events. "My question is; what have you been doing about it?"

Dumbledore was not accustomed to being cut off by children a fraction of his age. Most had the sense to be suitably awed by his presence. Well, they were foreigners, one was a muggle at that. They weren't to know any better. He supposed he would just have to humour them until they leaned. "Please tell me young man, what would you have had me do? What would you have done in my place?" That should do it. It's quite easy to complain and say something should be done. But when put on the spot to contribute something. To actually come up with a plan, to say what to do. That's a different matter.

Robin didn't even need to gather his thoughts to reply, "Correct me if I'm wrong. You have access to truth-serum that compels you to speak, Mind-Magics, and have the ability to extract copies of a persons memories to view by others. You can even project those memories like a hologram." Robin already had a shopping list a mile long. He was going to get his hands on these things. Cost was not an issue. "You are also the leader of your own vigilante group that is willing to work outside of the law to save innocent lives. On top of that, you've had a number of these DeathEaters in custody for almost fifteen years and you've never bothered to interrogate them? No questioning?" They were both completely stumped by this. What the hell had these people been _doing_ all this time? "You've had years to run a criminal investigation and get these people off the streets. If you know they will just attempt to bribe any jury, make it political suicide to defend them. You could have grabbed this Malfoy idiot at any time, recorded a confession under truth-serum, extracted copies of his memories, then sent copies to... Everyone. Let's see him escape a conviction when half the magical population has seen his own memories of him raping, torturing and murdering people."

Dumbledore was silent for a long moment. He had expected the boy to be stumped by his demand for constructive suggestions, and be humbled once he realized his own ignorance. He had not expected _this_. In this moment of silence, his twinkling blue eyes met the purple orbs of the silent young woman across from him. She was a great mystery to him. Clearly magical, but lived and worked with muggles. Her complexion and aura made him suspect a half-breed of some sort, but he couldn't place her. Her aura was not very strong, not strong enough for him identify at a passing inspection. Without much conscious thought, more habit than intention, he sent a light mental probe towards her. Perhaps gaining some information about these young people would help him regain the upper hand in this conversation. He was somewhat disconcerted by her reaction to this, "If I catch you trying to enter my mind again, I will mind-rape you until you are a drooling invalid." The rather vicious threat was bad enough, the utterly cold monotone method of delivery was just chilling. He had not expected such mental defences.

Robin narrowed his eyes at that. He was extremely thankful for the E-M distortion tech in his mask Batman developed to shield against mind readers. "Come on Rae, I think we've learned enough here." That was all he needed to say. A veil of tangible shadow swallowed them up and faded into nothing. They both reappeared in a field a few miles away. Robin insisted they weren't to go directly back to the safe-house Cy was setting up until they'd been checked for tracers of any kind.

-o-O-o-

In less than a week, Rob and Cy had set up hidden surveillance equipment around the homes of half the muggleborn in the country and a few other known targets they'd hit before. While they were doing that, Raven was scouting Azkabans defences and determining how practical it was to liberate the intel goldmine stored within.

Eight days after the meeting, several known DeathEaters and wizengamot members -how or why known terrorists dedicated to overthrowing the government could be allowed to _run _the government they might never understand- simply disappeared when they fell into a pool of shadow in the Ministry atrium when leaving a session.

Nine days after the meeting, the few Human guards of Azkaban sent distress calls reporting they could hear the sounds of a battle, these sounds followed shortly by the Dementors fleeing in terror from _something_. When Aurors arrived to investigate, they found several _dead Dementors_ and empty cells that should have contained DeathEaters captured during and after the war.

While the Titans quickly determined that Occlumency barriers could defend against veritaserum, they also learned such mental barriers require mental focus and magic to maintain. The DeathEaters taken from Azkaban were in no state to resist -in fact, Cy had insisted they receive some basic medical attention before they begin the questioning, the prison conditions in that place were _disgusting_- and the others could be interrogated once they were forced into a state of physical and mental exhaustion.

Another week after they began the questioning, they had recorded confessions from everyone in their custody, and detailed information on where to find additional evidence. It was extremely difficult for every single one of them not to kill the scum after hearing first-hand accounts of the _atrocities_ they had committed. A few could not resist savagely beating the filth. Robin did not have the will to even chew them out for it, and Raven went into seclusion after the fourth day of questioning. They had all noticed her eyes had been glowing with hellfire since the second day. She had been radiating _hate_ so strong, they all felt the powerful need to curl into the foetal position and weep since the third day. By the fourth day, she had an extra set of eyes, extended fangs and a pair of curled horns. They didn't know she had horns! They didn't question it when she said she was leaving for a week and they should take care of the rest. They strongly suspected a genocide was just averted.

The interrogations of Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy also revealed something highly interesting. Not only did they learn the last known location of Voldemort, they also learned how he cheated death.

When Raven returned and they were ready for the next stage of their plan, the group of young heroes made their way to Malfoy Manor. Raven herself was perfectly capable of creating magical barriers. Large enough to enclose a building and strong enough to hold back an army. She had done so many times over the years. She was also quite capable of battering down such barriers. The outer wards screamed and buckled within five minutes. The rest of the Titans were expecting to break down the door and search the place, Raven had other ideas. Quietly chanting her mantra under her breath, she enveloped the front of the three story building in an aura of eldritch power and simply tore the entire face of Malfoy Manor off. They all knew their friend was perfectly capable of tearing buildings off their foundations and other such feats of supernatural might, but she was normally far more reserved and precise. They rightfully concluded she was still a bit angry from what they learned the previous week.

If anyone had been within the building when they first arrived, they quite sensibly ran for the hills the moment a pissed-off Greater Demon battered down the wards like they were nothing. The search of the building took only minutes; they had detailed information on the buildings lay-out and where to find what they were looking for. The entrance to the hidden dungeon was torn open, the family vault had one side melted open with bio-plasma and various pieces of incriminating evidence were found then left in the open to be found by others.

Raven had figured out how to store the confessions on viewing crystals the locals could use. They probably wouldn't have even know what a video tape or computer disk was. Copies were left next to piles of written records; black-book accounts for various illegal businesses Malfoy was involved in. Along with various other items. The most damning of the items found may have been the wand of Edgar Bones, the murdered brother of the current Head of the DMLE. It seemed Malfoy enjoyed taking trophies from his victims; wands, family rings, a few polished skulls and other items of significance were found in his hidden trophy room below the Manor.

Less than fifteen minuted after they arrived, the Titans were clearing out. The first Aurors arrived on the scene just minutes later. The evidence would be found, Malfoy would have to be tried in absentia once the criminal case was put together. And without Lucius free to offer the usual bribes, justice might actually get done for a change. The fact that Cyborg had taken digital copies of the books and Raven had made dozens of copies of the viewing crystals ensured no one would be able to smother this. People would be finding copies of these things for weeks to come.

Over the next two weeks, various other homes were broken into in this manner; the sins within exposed to the world, and several people went missing; crystals containing copies of their confessions being delivered to various Ministry offices, the media, and just left in public places for people to find.

-o-O-o-

Dumbledore was far more nervous about this meeting than he was the last. He honestly didn't know if he should be grateful or terrified by the actions of these young people. They had utterly smashed the entire DeathEater movement in a matter of weeks. They had, by the best estimates his people could make, captured -by his colourful socks, he hoped they had only captured them- almost half of all the DeathEaters and several of their allies. The rest had seemingly fled for their lives; it was entirely possible they would never return to the country. Even his Potions Professor had fled. Snape was not convinced his assurances would be enough to deter them if they came for him. He doubted it himself. They were also quite sure they would not be held back by the castles wards. The level of power needed to shatter old wards like they have been was... It was an uncomfortable thought.

The message had informed him to be in his office at 18:00. It was not phrased as a request. As the clock struck six, his fireplace burst to life with green flames and the voice of their young leader came forth. "Dumbledore, are you there?" After confirming he was indeed there, he allowed them to come through. He was quite sure they would have simply entered by other means if he had said no.

He was aware their team had five members, but it was only the two he had met previously that came through. The leader, Robin, the young man with a taste in clothing almost as colourful as his own. And the quiet young lady, Raven, the only one of the group -as far as he knew- with any gift for magic. Therefore, the one responsible for the rather extreme displays of supernatural power the last few weeks. He was incredibly grateful she had issued a warning when she detected his mental probe, rather than simply killing him. Or, as she had warned, 'mind-raping him until he was a drooling invalid.' He did not think that was an empty threat.

Robin gave a nod to Raven, she was the teams mystic, he'd only have to check with her to answer any questions anyway, so she should take the lead on this one. "I'll get strait to the point," the cold monotone had an undercurrent of annoyance, he hoped she was not still angry with him. "What do you know about magical artefacts called Horcrux?" He made no outward sign, but he knew exactly what that terrible word meant. He found himself afraid to speak; he did not wish knowledge of those horrible things to spread. And he feared for the world if someone as powerful as this ever decided to make one. "Also known as Psychiatry, Soul Jars, and some might conflate them with Mu'Ping. Do you know what I'm describing?" He simply nodded his head. "Good. Did you know you had one in this office just a few years ago?" The Diary? That must be what she was referring to, he simply nodded once more. "What actions have you taken to locate the others?" That made his breath hitch, he hadn't had much success in that area. He remembered from the last meeting their low opinion of his... Less than active approach to tackling problems.

"I am afraid I have had little success in my research. The Dark Lord has undoubtedly gone to great lengths to keep his most prized possessions safe. They are surely hidden from all but the most exhaustive means of detection and defended from any attack. I do not know how many he may have, but I fear it may take years to locate even a single one, let alone all of them." Best to make it clear how difficult this task is. Would not want them to think he is simply lazy or incompetent.

"We have two." Those words were given life by two voices speaking as one. The dead-pan delivery from the both of them stung the old man like a dagger to the heart. How? How could they have succeeded so effortlessly where he had failed? It was actually quite easy; they had learned from interviewing Harry before the first meeting with Dumbledore, Voldimorts birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. They had a name, his approximate age, the name of the orphanage where he was raised. Really, any half competent P.I. could have delivered a dossier the thickness of a phone book with that kind of starting information. Any member of the public can request a copy of a persons birth certificate in the United Kingdom. That gave the place of birth and name of the Parents. Tom Riddle Sr was quickly tracked to a town called Little Hangleton. Ministry records placed the Gaunt family home in the same area. They honestly hadn't expected to get much from this lead, Robin was sure it would be long cold. Imagine his surprise when he almost had a panic attack when he tried to approach the old Gaunt house. After calling in Raven, she quickly confirmed some powerful wards protecting the pathetic little shack, that were driving Robin away. They had destroyed the wards and secured the Ring in a curse-box in no time, then been on their way.

The second Horcrux, they learned of from the LeStranges. Apparently the Goblins were keeping their security breach a secret. They had a reported break in just a few years earlier, and did not want news of another one getting out. The Cup was also retrieved and secured in a box of its own.

It was clear Dumbledore was going to remain silent; probably attempting to preserve a little dignity. Raven broke the silence by continuing her explanation. "We could have simply destroyed them, but we don't know if there are any more and they could be a resource." The old man took on a curious look at that, what could those abominations possibly be used for other than evil? "If I had a sample of some-ones blood, I could find them no matter where they were hiding." She had gotten a book on Vitamancy in Knockturn a few weeks ago, when she had discovered that particular application, and explained it to Robin, he had been giddy. Actually giddy. He had both begged and insisted she learn that Arte for its uses in crime fighting. "If I could do that with a little blood. What could I do with a piece of some-ones soul?"

She just let him ponder that question for a few moments. The pair of Titans in the room could see him turning it over in his head and imagining all the possibilities. His eyes practically lit up when he realized the greatest use of these things. "Of course, if they anchor him to life, allowing him to cheat death as he does, there must be a connection with him. We could track him no matter where he ran or where he hid. Perhaps even track the other Horcrux, wherever they may be. We could find all of these horrible things and ensure they are all destroyed together!"

"Yes, I'm glad you can see the opportunity here. That's why we came to this meeting; while I could track a person with a blood sample, I don't know how to do the same with a piece of soul. You have connections, you know people here we don't, you would know better who to turn to, who would have the skills we need." What she left unsaid was the Titans wanted to develop a contact list in this community of their own. Raven wanted to find a tutor in the Mind-Arts, she was eager to discover how Occlumency and Legilimency might compliment her existing talents and mental defences. Robin and Cyborg were practically drooling at the idea of getting their hands on all the new toys they had learned about. Cy was already working on the preliminary designs for his new technomagical invisible flying car. Never mind that he needs Raven to cram at least a decades worth of magical education before she would be able to do what he's asking. There are also the more... Diverse wish-lists from Star and BB.

"Yes, of course." The old man felt decades younger all of a sudden. They would finally end the curse of Tom Riddle once and for all. He wan't sure how the prophecy played into this. Perhaps Tom had some means to prevent them locating him this way. Maybe the third Horcrux trapped in young Harrys scar would be what they needed to tip the scales and track the rest down? No matter, he could ponder that later. "If you leave the items with me I -"

"You must be joking." Raven had raised a hand. She intended to put a stop that line of thought before it went anywhere. "We would like some action to be taken within the next _fifty years_. You will provide a list of people with the right skills. You will arrange meetings and introduce us. We expect the list within a few days, the first meeting by the end of the week." This old goat had a nasty habit of sitting on his ass when there was work to be done. No way in the Eighth Pit were they leaving this in his hands.

Dumbledore looked quite depressed again. She could taste the humiliation and resentment rolling off him. Clearly the majority view in the office right now, was that he was an incompetent old bungler that couldn't be trusted to handle a project on his own. And how he hated it. He wanted to rail against it, to proudly list his many names and titles, to pour magic and authority into his voice and boom at them. To demand they respect him as they should and apologise for their juvenile snide comments... Then he remembered that their team had crushed an enemy he thought an implacable foe. Done in weeks what he could not do in decades. Then he remembered the young woman sitting across from was apparently an _obscenely_ powerful Witch and could probably swat him like an insect.

In the end, he thought it best to just capitulate here then change the subject. "Of course, there are few people with the necessary talents, fewer still that are trustworthy, it will be a short list. I'll have it to you in a few days."

"If that's the case, please prepare two lists. One that is trustworthy, one that is not. Even if we don't need to resort to using them, knowing who they are can't hurt."

"Yes, of course. On another matter. The DeathEaters you have captured, several dozen I believe, what have you done with them? What do you plan to do with them?" Please don't have killed them. Please show me we have not exchanged one threat for another far more terrible.

"They are currently in stasis and held in a secure location," Finding someone in Knockturn willing to sell them large quantities of Draught of the Living Death wasn't to hard. As long as you can pay, they don't ask questions. The black market apothecary -a different one to who sold them the veritaserum- who sold them the powerful sleep potion, probably regretted his decision when they came back for him a few weeks later, after a DeathEaters confession implicated him. There are many potions that can affect and control a persons mind; common date-rape drugs have nothing on the things he sold the DeathEater they caught. The uses for these potions were so vile, they motivated Starfire to break both his arms and one leg during capture. All of the captured criminals were currently sleeping peacefully in the most secure and heavily warded place the Titans know of, Ravens Temple. They needed to store the DeathEaters in a place secure from supernatural detection. More conventional prisons they have access to wouldn't shield against a tracking spell, so, the Temple was the only option. "We plan to return them once your government sorts itself out. Even if your legal system doesn't accept the evidence we've provided them. It is impossible to plead ignorance to their crimes. They will be forced to launch their own investigations and gather evidence of their own. And without the likes of Malfoy free to throw gold at it, the courts might actually be somewhat fair and impartial."

-o-O-o-

Dumbledore could see the end of the long struggle. In a few days, he would introduce the Titans to an Unspeakable that could be trusted and had knowledge of the needed subjects. The last of the Horcrux and Tom himself would be hunted down; he suspected Tom had fled the country, with his followers disappearing off the streets, their homes being invaded and their sins exposed for all the world to see, his attempts to seize power in Britain were over. Dumbledore was sure he must know it too. But he didn't think Tom fleeing to the far corners of the world would save him. He didn't know how the prophecy would fit into things now; his plans to ensure it came to fruition on the side of the Light were now rendered quite pointless. He was quite sure Fate would play out however it will, it was best not to worry about that now. Far more important was damage control, lest his manipulations of the boy come to light. Many would not agree that it was for the Greater Good. He did not want to find out how some people would react. He felt very old.

-o-O-o-

Robin was thrilled. This was just the beginning. He had known communities like this existed from various supernatural members of the League. He knew they existed at home too, the problem was; they were incredibly secretive and insular. To the point that it was practically impossible for an outsider to even find them. Magically hidden ghettos in towns and cities. They even created their own mini-governments and law enforcement so they can manage their own affairs. It was like a country within a country. He understood of course. In America, they were still burning Witches just a few hundred years ago. In some places, the Christian Right is so strong, being anything other than a damn creationist could get you black-listed by the locals. It was not a friendly environment for actual Witches and Wizards. In Britain, Witchcraft was actually still a crime, the last person convicted of it was just fifty years ago, not that it had anything to do with Witchcraft, she just had a big mouth during a time of war and they needed to shut her up before she got a lot of people killed. That's not even counting places like Africa and the Middle-East. Witch burnings did still happen. It is questionable whether they ever actually got a real witch, or if it's just some other poor victim, but it does happen. They were outnumbered to a staggering degree and had good reasons to stay hidden.

Until recently, he didn't even know where to look if he wanted to find something like this. Then, one day, they literally stumble over a skinny kid with messy black hair and glasses. Suddenly, a whole new world opened up to them.

Truth-Serum to extract 100% honest testimony. (He had bought Raven every book on potion brewing he could find) Memory review artefacts. (Raven said she was planning to study Legilimency, she would let him know when she was skilled enough to extract memories) Non-lethal stun weapons better than any tazzer. (Raven said she could engrave runes for a stun-spell on a gem. It could be mounted on a baton for a stun stick. She might be able to produce something in grenade form) Tracking spells that could find criminals and missing persons like nothing they have now. **"Owls. Get some damn owls. They use Name Magic, they can track people for you. I can't do everything my-dammed-self!"** Maybe he should see about hiring someone? At the very least, he wasn't going to ask Rae to do anything else until she looked a bit less Lovecraftian.

_Is that BB heading for Ravens room? What's he got there... Oh crap._ "BB, NO!"


End file.
